In U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,742 a well hole railway car is disclosed for carrying containers.
However, this construction does not provide a means of preventing containers smaller than the well hole from sliding about in the well hole which may result in damage to the container and/or the well hole car.
For example, containers are commonly transported in sizes of forty-five feet.times.eight feet, six inches; forty-five feet.times.eight feet; forty feet.times.eight feet, six inches; and forty feet.times.eight feet. Unless some restraining structure is provided, those containers smaller than forty-five feet.times.eight feet, six inches will slide about the car.